


A selfie together

by Miniclio



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, cuteness, sad kitten face
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 13:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14285568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miniclio/pseuds/Miniclio
Summary: Chat want something from his Lady, something special, and he will do anything to get what he want. I promise it's just a tiny bit of fluff between our two heroes. Enjoy!





	A selfie together

**A selfie together**

Paris, the city of light, known for its arts, and culture, it was also the battlefield between the villain Hawkmoth, and the two young heroes Ladybug and Chat Noir. The attacks led by the akumas send by him were happening too often for anyone peace of mind, but they were the occasions for the two youth to see each other, which was the luck of the young cat, who was entirely enamored with his Lady luck.

Today though there was no attack, and the dynamic duo was simply patrolling, enjoying the summer sun and showing the population of Paris their presence, and continued efforts. For Adrian, under the guise of Chat Noir, it was the perfect opportunity to ask his Lady something peculiar. Even if his efforts haven’t been crowned with success so far.

 

“My Lady I beg of you, just one picture! Please!”

 

“I said NO Chat! You know we can risk knowing each other identity, stop insisting. And if you want a picture, I’m pretty sure that Alya and her Ladyblog can provide you with everything you need.”

 

Almost an hour that he was vainly trying to get his lady to agree to take a picture with him to immortalise their summer, but also their partnership. If he agreed to not reveal who was under the mask, he was insisting that it wasn’t needed for them to spend some time together, and that way learn to know each other better. That and his computer was already filled to the brim with the picture from the Ladyblog. 

 

No, what he want was a simple picture of them both to be the screensaver of his communicator. Just a candid shot, a little guilty pleasure of his, almost an egoist whim for once, an innocent one at that.

 

“I don’t want your identity my Lady! Unless you want to reveal yourself to me of course.” he gave her a wink before continuing. “No what I want is just a little souvenir of our summer, of this nice stroll on the roofs just the two of us, not a blurry shot taken too quickly during one of our battle.”

 

Seeing his partner ready to rebuff him once again, he had no other choice but to use an unfair tactic. It was his last resort but right now he didn’t have a choice, he camped himself in front of her, knees bend slightly, hands in fists just under his chin, pulled his cat ears back, closed his eyes for a second, and took a deep breath, and…

 

… And made a sad kitten face. The full thing too with pouting trembling lips, and big wet eyes with tears ready to fall if she dare say no once more. His domino was helping him with this, adding to his already green eyes, and making them look bigger.

 

“Noooooooo! Not the sad kitten face! This is unfair Chat!”

 

Ladybug tried to fight by closing her eyes, and placing her hands on them, but Chat Noir was ready for this, and gave out a pitiful wet mew to finish her off. Ladybug let out a groan of defeat before accepting her stray demand, since he was not only her partner but also her friend. They set up a few rules before taking the picture, no recognisable place in the background, no out of place gestures, only one picture, and if it appear anywhere else than their communicators Chat was going to become a rug. Too happy to get his way, he agreed to her every demand. He still heard her grumble about how he was more reasonable, and nice  in his demand than Chloe.

 

They sette on a roof, out of the line of sight of the peoples, with the blue summer sky as their background, and each of them passed an arm around the neck of the other. A purely friendly gesture, but one that still make Adrian purr in happiness.

 

“Come on chaton, let’s take a selfie.”

 

“But of course my Lady, but normally you should say… Souris!”

 

The moment was immortalised, and the smile of the two teens was now the precious background of Chat Noir baton. And because of Chat last pun, that day in Paris, the peoples could see their heroes chasing each other in a game of cat and bug along the roofs under the sun, laughing.

 

Chat wasn’t proud to have used the kitten face on his Lady, but right now he couldn’t care less.


End file.
